1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to antennas, particularly to a dual-band antenna used in portable electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Antennas are important components of mobile phones. Today, most mobile phones use dual-band antennas to replace former single-band antennas for improving communicating quality. However, conventional dual-band antennas used in mobile phones are usually planar antennas. Planar antennas are generally large and need a lot of space to be installed in a mobile phone. Thus, mobile phones having dual-band antennas can be difficult to miniaturize.
Additionally, when a planar antenna is installed in a mobile phone, it is usually positioned close to a circuit board in the mobile phone. Thus, the planar antenna, particularly the part of the antenna configured for receiving and/or sending low frequency wireless signals, may be interfered with by electric radiation of the circuit board.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.